Movie Night: The Not So Movie Night
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: Third and final in the "Movie Night" mini-series. Tony and Gibbs switch it up and have their movie night at Gibbs's. (Established Tibbs relationship)


**Warnings: M/M sex-very explicit/PWP... Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! Reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

* * *

After the long and tedious work day, Gibbs sat his reading glasses on his desktop and ran both hands down his tired face. He relaxed back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Go on home. Nothing here we can't pick up on Monday," his eyes stared up at the ceiling.

He heard the team rummaging through their desks for their belongings. Two lamp clicks were also heard followed by Ziva and Tim saying their goodnights over their shoulder. Gibbs waited for the third lamp to click off, but it never did. He knew Tony was in front of his desk.

"Need something, Tony?" Still staring at the ceiling.

Tony answered, "Ya comin'?"

"In a bit."

Tony pocketed one hand, continuing to look upon the other man quietly. Knowing Tony stayed cemented to that spot, Gibbs sat up to look at him.

"What?"

Tony's lips parted only slightly, not letting any words slip his mouth just yet. Gibbs stared at him expectantly, growing impatient by the second.

"We haven't gotten together for a movie night in awhile." Tony said finally, "You... have plans tonight?"

Gibbs stood, now facing the other man. "No, you?"

Tony only shook his head as Gibbs flipped his lamp off.

"Good," he started his way to the elevator, "you're bringing the movie and the alcohol."

Before Tony could react in anyway, the elevator doors had closed with Gibbs behind them.

* * *

"I come bearing gifts!" Tony announced, with a twelve pack of beer in one hand and a DVD in the other. Stopping short, he noticed how the lights were off and Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

"Jethro?"

Arms encircled Tony's body from behind and he tensed, giving the indication that he had been startled.

Tony felt the items slip from his hands, and instead, they were sat elsewhere. When the caressing touches returned, he closed his eyes without uttering a word and leaned into the man.

Lips, a tongue and then finally teeth latched onto his clothed shoulder and he moaned, biting his bottom lip.

"We always call it "Movie night"..." the voice came out low, "but we never really watch the movie. Instead, we end up fucking each other's brains out." The lips moved to the back of Tony's neck, kissing it softly, "I'm thinking that we should call it "The Boss's Night or... better yet," his strong hands caressed down the man's body until they found the globes of Tony's ass and he squeezed them, earning another moan from the other man, "we should stop giving the night a name and just fuck." He growled against Tony's ear as his hands slid back up his body, finding the front of Tony's jeans where he made a couple passes over the hard member. As quickly as the touch arrived, it disappeared as the hands moved to the younger man's hips.

"What do you think about that?" Gibbs pushed his hard cock up against Tony's ass, grinding him.

Tony moaned again, clutching at the older man's hips, wanting him as close as possible, "I like that idea."

He felt his body being thrown up against the front door and then he heard the lock click and felt lips against his ear. "Only _like_?" Gibbs's hips began moving into Tony's ass again.

"I _love_ that idea," Tony sighed.

"Yeah?" Gibbs's lips were at the back of Tony's neck.

"Mhmm..." Tony bit his lip.

Gibbs rested his hands on Tony's hips, licking his lips as he watched the man's ass assault his throbbing, jean covered cock.

"That's it," Gibbs groaned, "show me how much you want this cock."

Though it was dark, Tony turned around to watch the shadow of Gibbs's face as he continued to work over his cock. Knowing exactly where Tony's lips were, Gibbs attacked them with his own, licking, sucking and biting as much as he could to convey the need and hunger he had for the younger man.

It definitely had been far too long since they had hooked up and it was now the time that they needed it rough and raw.

Tony pulled his lips from the other man's, "God, I've missed your lips and your cock."

"You know what I've missed?" He pushed Tony into the door, this time their chests were pressed together.

"What?" Tony murmured as his head slammed back into the door with a thump.

"I've missed your lips wrapped around my cock," Gibbs shoved himself further into the other man as his tongue pried open his lips to gain its entrance. Swallowing every moan that Tony's mouth unleashed, Gibbs rocked the lower half of his body into Tony, showing him how hard he really was.

Ripping his mouth from Gibbs's, Tony sank down to his knees, fingers prying at the older man's belt. Successfully, he opened it along with the button and zipper. With both hands gripping on either side of Gibbs's jeans, he yanked them down to his ankles, dragging his boxers with them, allowing his hard cock to bounce free from their confines.

Instinctively, Gibbs's hand went on Tony's head as he felt himself disappear into the sopping heat of the other man's mouth. It almost had him coming too soon as it truly had been way too long since they fucked. To make the urge of coming unzipped even harder to bare, Tony pressed his tongue to the slit of the cock before taking it into his mouth once more. Gibbs gave Tony a slight push on the back of the head at the same time that his hips went forward, encouraging the man to take him farther down his throat.

Tony understood and swallowed him whole.

Involuntarily, Gibbs's hips jutted forward and his fingers tangled in the man's brown hair. He sighed as he threw his head back, completely overwhelmed by the action.

Tony's fingertips clawed at the bottom of Gibbs's shirt, struggling to fight their way underneath. In one swift move, Gibbs pulled shirt off and tossed it in the general vicinity of the living room.

With his mouth still wrapped securely around the man's cock, he let his hands slide up and down Gibbs's abdomen, enjoying the ripples of the muscles under his palms. He couldn't believe that even after the aging of the older man, he still had the body of a young and sexy Marine.

Not wanting him to come before it was the right time, Tony stood to his full length in front of the other man, waiting for what he had planned for him next.

Gibbs tore the shirt from Tony's body, along with his jeans and allowed them to pool at his feet before his body was spun around again and pushed into the door.

"Don't move," the voice ordered.

Tony waited patiently, knowing exactly what Gibbs went to go get.

The heat of the other man's body made it known when he had returned. The clicking sound of the lube bottle opening excited him beyond belief and then there was a pause.

Sliding his finger between Tony's cheeks, Gibbs pressed his mouth to his ear. "Open your legs for me."

Tony did as he was told and was rewarded by a finger slipping inside his tight ass, breaching the ring of muscles there. He groaned as he poked his ass out further, taking in Gibbs's whole finger. That seemed to do it for him as Gibbs decided to add a second finger and sink deeper into the narrow channel, in search of Tony's prostate. The fingers curled themselves in a downward motion, coming in contact with what he had been searching for.

Tony gasped and gripped at the door in front of him, struggling to hold on to something, anything that he could.

"Fuck," he hissed as the fingers continued to run over the spot teasingly.

"Oh, trust me," Gibbs smirked lasciviously, "we'll get to that soon."

"No!" Tony shrieked, startling Gibbs in the process, "Fuck me now!"

"Your wish is my command."

Unceremoniously, the fingers were dragged out of him and replaced with a much more satisfying object. They both groaned at the feeling in which they had yearned for.

"I'm not gonna last long," Tony panted out.

Following his queue, Gibbs slid further into Tony, burring himself balls to ass and pulled almost the way out to slam back in.

It was too much; way too much for the both of them. Too much time away from this, from each other, building so much sexual need until when it did happen, it happened like this. Raw and unbridled supersonic speed that left them coming in less time than usual. But they didn't mind, there was no reputation to hold because it was just the two of them.

"Come for me, Tony."

Tony's scream and the clenching around his cock told his partner that he had hit the peak of his orgasm. His cock had spilled its cum all over the front door without even being touched. With a howl, Gibbs shoved his cock in as far as Tony's sphincter would allow and came with his head back.

Their knees shook, on the verge of giving out. Gibbs loosely wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, holding the young man and bracing himself.

"Shower?" Gibbs panted out first, noticing how slick with sweat and cum their bodies were.

"Yeah."

Gibbs slowly pulled himself out of the narrow passage which earned him a cringe from the younger man. Slowly, but surely, they made their way to the shower to clean up.

* * *

Sighing, Tony fell backwards onto the comfortable bed.

"That was amazing."

"The sex or the shower?" Gibbs chuckled.

"The sex in the shower," Tony propped himself up on both of his elbows as he watched the well-toned, naked man walk around the room.

Tony slid a hand down his abs and over his already hardening cock. He bit his lip and closed his eyes with a moan. Gibbs involuntarily licked his suddenly dry lips as his cocked twitched to the sight in front of him.

Tony opened his eyes and curled his finger at the older man, luring him to the bed. Mesmerized in such a way, Gibbs followed the finger and crawled onto the mattress. He hovered over Tony, meeting Tony's smirk with his own.

"There something you want, Marine?" Tony asked.

"You... all over again." His eyes darkened with desire.

Gibbs found himself being flipped over on his back with Tony straddling his thighs. He watched the younger man with wide eyes for he thought he was going to be the one in control.

Tony slid down Gibbs's thighs, kissing him thoroughly before moving down to his neck and chest. When finding a nipple, he gently kissed it before he sucked it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Making it a hard nub, he moved onto the next one, giving it the same treatment.

Gibbs's limp cock became aware to the action. Never had he thought he'd crave the younger man with such need as he did at that moment.

Tony climbed back up Gibbs's body and spoke in his ear, "You ever do any ass play?"

The wince could've been felt from anywhere in the room.

"You don't have to," Tony gazed down at his partner, "I was just curious."

Gibbs shook his head to the earlier question.

"Do you want to try?" Tony asked, laying kisses on Gibbs's cheek, neck and back onto his lips.

Contemplating it for a couple seconds, Gibbs finally nodded and his eyes followed Tony's next move.

The younger man pulled open the nightstand drawer, retrieving a tube of lube.

He sat it beside Gibbs as his soft kisses moved further down south. The last kiss put Tony on his stomach and between Gibbs's legs. He looked up with those bright green eyes, asking for conformation.

Gibbs nodded and threw his head back at the first swipe of the younger man's tongue. The action repeated as Tony started from the base and ran his tongue back up to the tip, giving it a little flick. Gibbs's cock was uncontrollably leaking and was taken as an invitation by Tony to lightly lap at the top.

"Mmm... So salty," his tongue smeared the glistening fluid along his lips, "yet sweet."

Not being able to wait much longer, Tony covered Gibbs's cock with his hot mouth, tasting more of the older man. Immediately, he had to push Gibbs's hips into the bed when they shot up.

Tony bobbed over his girth, taking extra time to push it all the way down his throat and then to pull back up, only to swallow it whole again.

"Fuck," Gibbs hissed through clenched teeth.

A few more passes later, it was time for the lube. Tony lubed up his finger and circled Gibbs's tight entrance.

A surprised gasp forced itself between Gibbs's lips as his eyes slammed shut. Tony shoveled Gibbs's cock into his throat at the same time as he pushed a finger into the puckered hole.

"Holy shit," Gibbs cried.

The finger pushed in and out while Tony continually bobbed on his dick. When he finally got all the way in, and it slid easily, he added a second finger and curled them slightly, searching for his prostate.

"Oh, fuck!"

He found it.

Gibbs could feel the sinful lips smirk around his cock as Tony brushed over the spot relentlessly, leaving Gibbs writhing and moaning under him. He plunged the cock deep in his throat as his pace increased.

No longer could Gibbs resist.

Pulling the young agent up by his biceps, they met face to face.

"I-I can't wait anymore... I want you to fuck me," Gibbs panted breathlessly.

Trying to mask his surprise, Tony gazed down at his partner, eyes meeting on a deeper level. The expressive green eyes asked if he were sure and the bright, blue orbs confirmed.

"Turn on your side."

The older man obeyed and Tony laid behind him, chest to back. His hand caressed up Gibbs's side and all over his torso, giving his nipples a couple tweaks and his neck a couple nips and kisses. Gibbs closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation and felt Tony press his lips against his ear.

"Relax... I promise this will be perfect."

Lubing up his aching member, Tony positioned his cock at the puckered entrance and carefully slipped the head of his dick inside the welcoming heat.

Both men moaned.

Giving time to adjust, Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs's waist and gently pushed his hips forward. He was surprised to see how quickly the man's ass was taking inch by solid inch.

Through clenched teeth, Gibbs inhaled sharply, which in return made Tony pause and watch the older man's face cautiously.

"You okay?" He stroked Gibbs's stomach sweetly.

Gibbs nodded, indicating that he should proceed and Tony continued his previous movements.

Rocking his hips, Tony thrusted into the man beside him carefully, not wanting to speed up too quickly and hurt him.

"Tony... go harder."

"I don't want to hu-"

"Harder."

He merely sped up at Gibbs's command. It was then that the older man began moaning Tony's forward thrusts. At the same time that Tony's hand enveloped Gibbs's length, he felt the angle of the thrusts redirect to his sweet spot, brushing it with every pass.

The keen that he unleashed was unbelievable and it only made the thrusts pound into him harder.

Tony's balls slapped wildly against Gibbs's ass as he slammed in and out of him relentlessly.

"Shit..." Gibbs groaned.

A roar left his throat as his ass clenched around Tony. A powerful orgasm ripped its way through his body and shot endless streams of hot cum between the other man's fingers. Tony's followed not too far behind as he bucked his hips and came inside Gibbs's ass, yelling out his name. Even after, he couldn't help the spasms that still went through him as he unconsciously jerked his hips into the other man.

Tony let the flaccid cock fall from his fingertips and then he carefully withdrew himself, falling onto the bed beside Gibbs.

When he regained some sort of control within himself, he kissed a soft path up Gibbs's body, until he reached the slack lips where he took them gently, waiting for Gibbs to come down from his high.

"Was that okay?"

"That's the hardest," Gibbs panted out, still not really with it just yet, "I've ever came in my whole entire life."

A cocky smirk played across Tony's face as he gazed down at his lover. Without even opening his eyes, Gibbs chuckled.

"Wipe that grin off your face."


End file.
